


Star Wars and Target

by mercutiglo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers for up to episode 61, They meet at Target, surprisingly nonangsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Minkowski and Eiffel go to Target on the same day Kate and Anne do.





	Star Wars and Target

Minkowski didn’t really want to take Eiffel with her to the store, but he had a fair point about not really wanting to be alone in the house for a couple hours while she ran errands. Hera was going through a series of updates, so it wasn’t like she could even count on Hera to watch him and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid or reckless. Jacobi and Lovelace hadn’t returned from their mission to physically destroy as much of Goddard Futuristics as they could yet, and Pryce was out doing job interviews for the day, so it really left her with no other choices. “Eiffel, I will take you with as long as you don’t act like a whiny child and ask to get twenty bags of Takis like you did last time. Please.”

“Um, Renee, I’m pretty sure I only asked for fifteen. But yes, okay, whatever. Please, I just need to get out of this house.” They were getting into the car, Minkowski driving. They were headed towards Target, to try and knock out as many different things as possible without having to go too many places. Eiffel flipped through the radio stations, trying to find something he liked, but still not entirely sure what he did like, but the entire time it felt as though he was searching for something that he just couldn’t quite find.

When they got to Target, Eiffel asked if he could go back to entertainment to look at books and video games. If there was a soft spot Minkowski had, it was in letting Eiffel watch movies and tv shows and read books and play video games, hoping that someday he’d go back to quoting random things she didn’t understand in every sentence, showing her that the real Eiffel was still in there somewhere. She said sure, and grabbed a cart to head towards the grocery aisles, muttering about the stupid requests Jacobi had told Hera to put on the list for him. She was really going to need to have a talk with the two of them once he and Lovelace got back….

Eiffel could probably spend hours in the Entertainment section, just reading the descriptions of games and books and movies, looking at them and knowing that there were things he should be recognizing, but instead nothing coming up. He was looking at movies, La La Land in particular, trying to figure out why he felt like musicals were important and drawing up blanks. He noticed that there was a girl near him, looking at some Star Wars video games, who’d been standing there for the past twenty minutes, looking up every once in a while, and then looking back down at the same game. She had hearing aids that were poking out from behind her ears. He waited another five minutes, wondering what even made musicals so popular in the first place and maybe he should ask Minkowski about them later, and eventually moved over and tapped on the girl’s shoulder. She looked up, and her face looked scared. “Hey, are you here with your mom or someone? You’ve been here for a long time.” Something about this girl looked very familiar to Eiffel, but it was just another in a series of things that he couldn’t quite place. 

The girl looked around. “My mom should be here somewhere. She said she’d be back in five minutes.” He noticed the girl was speaking not only with her mouth but with her hands as well. 

He looked around, over the tops of the bookcases, and saw that there were no women around them. He looked back at the girl, making sure to speak a little more slowly this time, really hoping that this girl was able to read his lips. “I’ll help you find her, if you’d like. Do you have any idea where she might’ve gone?”

The girl seemed to brighten a little bit, but was still a bit apprehensive. As she should be of guys who haven’t shaved in a few days and could really use a haircut. “I think she might’ve gone towards dresses?”

He smiled back as nicely as he could. “Alrighty then, let’s head towards dresses.”

 

Minkowski had gotten all the things she needed fairly quickly, but didn’t want to cut Eiffel’s time out of the house short. She didn’t know what really to do, so she did what all women inevitably end up doing at Target: she wandered into the clothes section. Renee Minkowski was never all that interested in fashion that didn’t have to do with costumes for shows, but there was something to be said for looking nice every so often, no matter the occasion. She figured there was nothing wrong with treating herself to something nice looking. She knew she was going to have to reach out to Dominik sometime sooner or later, and she might as well have something nice for when she eventually did. She wandered around, wondering who actually wore some of these items, things that wouldn't look good on anyone that wasn't extremely tall and thin or Isabel Lovelace. She wandered by the rows of tank tops that were too expensive for how thin they were, but she stopped for a minute to look at them. There were three or four different Star Wars themed ones. There was one that was kind of like Starry Night, but with storm troopers and the death star. She threw it in the cart anyways, it was only $6 and thicker than some of the other ones, and mainly it reminded her of the nerd she spent three years ordering around.

She moved towards the clearance rack, to see if there were any cute dresses she could justify to herself. She saw another woman flicking between the items on the rack and paid her almost no mind besides thinking that she somehow looked familiar, even though she tried to avoid Target by herself just because of how large it was. Minkowski pulled out a cute blue dress and held it up to look at, analyzing the color of it, when the other woman looked over and said “That’s a pretty color.”

Minkowski lowered the dress to look at the other woman, then looked back at the dress. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I’m not sure about these little cap sleeves though.”

She moved slightly closer to Minkowski to look at the dress and Minkowski got a closer look at her face, and froze. She realized why this woman looked familiar. It was because of a file she had seen once, when they were on their way back to Earth. When she was trying to figure out Eiffel’s life for him, and tell him what he needed to know, and had decided to keep this file from him. She was looking at Kate Garcia. “Yeah, I don’t know about these sleeves either. They make it look a little…. Young. Are you okay? Is it something I said? You look horrified.”

Minkowski shook her head a little bit, maybe to try and erase it, but no, it was definitely the woman who the mention of could make Eiffel go silent for the rest of the day. “I’m sorry, no. Question though, your name wouldn’t happen to be Kate Garcia, would it?”

The other woman took a step back, her face turning from puzzlement to wariness. “It…. Would. Who are you? Are you one of those people from that company that Doug works for? What was it, Global Futures?”

Renee knew she was in for a rough conversation that she had not anticipated having any time soon. She didn’t even know Kate lived in this city. “Goddard Futuristics. Yes. I worked with Eif- Doug for the past three years.”

“Why are you here? What do you want from me? You should already know I’m better off without him, and so is Anne. Oh shit. I left Annie to look at books and told her I’d be right back. I have to go get her.”

Minkowski realized that Eiffel would be over in that section, and she couldn’t just let Kate run off and run into the man who ruined her and her daughter’s lives, who doesn’t even remember that he has a daughter. She took a step forward to put a hand on Kate’s arm, not surprised when she turned angrily. She figured she should just say it all in one go. “Doug Eiffel has no idea who you are. He got his memory wiped. He doesn’t know you or Anne even exist.” 

Kate tilted her head to the side, as though wondering what the hell had hit Minkowski in the head hard enough to make her think Kate would buy some bullshit like that. “Excuse me? How could he not know who we are?”

Minkowski looked around, and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s an extremely long and complicated story full of classified information, but the gist of it is Eiffel got his memory wiped. He doesn’t even know what Star Wars is.”

“That’s impossible.”

“It’s true. He can function, but Kate. His personality is gone. The Doug Eiffel you knew? Doesn’t exist anymore. He’s well and truly gone. And I didn’t have the heart to tell the new him either of you exist. I shredded the file before he got his eyes on it. He could literally have Anne walk up to him and he would have no idea who she was.” Minkowski looked at Kate with pleading eyes, trying to convince her that what she was saying was the truth.

“Well, that’s…. Good to know. Either way, I need to go find -”

“Mama!”

Kate and Minkowski turned to see Anne running towards her, Eiffel walking behind her. “Renee! How convenient!”

Kate opened her arms towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Annie girl.”

Kate and Minkowski shared a look. Kate loosened her grip on her daughter. “Mama, this nice man was looking at the video games and movies too, he offered to help me find you. Why didn’t you come back for me?”

Kate looked at Anne, and smiled sadly. “I’m so sorry sweetie, I’m used to being at the store by myself. I was a little out of it, you know what day it is. Did you pick something out?”

Anne showed her the Star Wars video game she had under her arm. “This one!”

Kate’s smile faded as she looked up at Eiffel who was still standing a few steps away, and then looked back at the game. “This one? Are you sure? For today? Annie….”

Anne seemed to shrink the way little girls tend to when they realize they might be wrong about something. “I wanted to get something to remind me of Daddy in the good way. He loved Star Wars, didn’t he? You said I could get whatever I wanted since the trip to the doctor’s went so well.”

Kate looked over at Minkowski, who was writing something on a scrap of paper she found in her bag. She handed the paper to Kate. “I’m glad you found your daughter. It was nice to meet you. Let’s go, Doug.” She pushed her cart towards Eiffel and out of the clothing department.

As they were walking away, she heard Anne say “You know, that guy looked a lot like Daddy. And he had the same name as him. That’s pretty weird, don’t you think, Mama?”

Kate opened the paper that Minkowski had handed her.  _ If you ever need a sitter or anything, we’ve got a whole house full of adults that can watch over her, and Doug too. Call me if you need anything _ with her number written underneath. “Yeah, Sweetie, that is pretty weird.”

 

As they were waiting in line to check out, Eiffel put his hand on Minkowski’s shoulder. She looked up at him. “Who were those two? Why did I recognize them, Minkowski?”

She put her arm around him in a side hug. “You know what, ask Hera when we get home. She can tell you the full story.” 

Eiffel was concerned by this output of emotion from the commander, but let it go. “Okay then. Hey, two other questions, why are musicals so important? And why do I really really wanna watch specifically Home Alone 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thanks to whoever was talkin bout this on discord.   
> It's sorta implied, but this is meant to happen five years after the accident that makes Anne deaf (that's why she was at the doctor, to see if her hearing was coming back any.)  
> Also, if I did a really fucked up rep of Anne being deaf, please tell me. I tried to make it not shitty, but lmk if it was shitty.  
> Also I didn't proof this so whoops for any mistakes.


End file.
